a littel bit odd
by Rurfs
Summary: one oddesh gets cached an has avventures awsome an bes cute


hello!

a littel bit odd

a sotry of a oddish an hes frends

'go pokebal go! says a tarnier,, hes a kid wo jast got hes frist pokballs. he troughs the ball an it hits a wiltd oddesh o nthe hed. odish gos SWOOSH into pokembal an pall fals 2 grund. silens. shaek;; shaek;; skaek;; ...he is caought!

YESSES! !syas traner. i cout my first pokeman! tha traner was a boy calld yongster fredrich. bat all hes frents call him fred, he was ten yers old an lived in cerrulian city

"hum now i gonna geta nikname for you huhh. i think.. CRICKET! oddis cry with happy wen he heres his new nam. fred runs bak to twon with pokball of oddeshes. he gets 2 home 2 his hous and his mom say Hi fredd honny how was yor day? no time for jokes mam i gotsa get new pokEMON i hav

he rnus up stares to hims room and to tha landry room he takes open drier door an opens pokenbal an littel criket coms out/ he throus cricet to in to drier an closses door. he gos to nob on tope an dturns to HI an persses STRAT.. babbie littel cricket now bounces arund in drier like piece of sock and gets all cleen an dry,

ferd says to heslef that popkemons ar dirtie an need 2 claen befor use. poor baby criket jus thumps arond fryer until hes nocked out from hed trauma. STOP time! fred sops dreer and puls uot littel creket; ;# its no tiem 2 go an fite treners wit poerful plokemons ! he piks up oddy by hes leafs oh he head an runs up nroth to nuget brige. he talkes to first traner an fites an he sents out catrepee , GO CRIKCET! !1! criket coms out an falls to greund be cause hes hurt from th crazie drier ride erlier'

GO GO US APSORB! cricket gets hes oddesh self up an attrempts to suck life energy form caterpei( he takes aaaallll AALL of ceterpees lief force an groes strong from powwer. he usses growle on weedel wich is werd becaus oodish dont no growl. he dos same to wheedel too an takes hes lief

odddodooedoesshheshhssh! says creckett n]ow. hes feeleng prumped from suck all life ennergies an wins battel[ `fred yonkstere walks fare up nuggent berche an beetes off all taners on it

ferdrech is walken in grass an he is snucked up on by nother prokreymon its a abra. oh WAT i neeed cach mor perrok%cekymons so he trows ball an his abba on hed an he gos into ball an shaeke sjake schake its its cot; woow! whhoow. il;l name you abbera becose im a smrat trenner whos verey createve :) heeheee okey now we shod be getten bak to home it gets late an i have otter plans

OH i can uss aberas tleleprot abelity t oget to home so fred starts to use it but then a noter tranee rsees him an tries to go up an fite but hes alreddy gon.

ok lets go heel up say fred. he gos to pokweymon senter an tallks to nurse joy but sh wont pay attentin to him. he say HAY NRUSE JOY IM HER TO HEEL POQKREISMOONS but she jus ignor him

he gos out an is upset cos he diddun get to heal1 an so tries to open bag to get potiens to heel but zipper on him bag reffusses to open`` waht this so weird i dunno he says. weel i wanded to go an figth gym with odd cricket cos s hes got tyep amdvanretdge over watter tiepes he syas

so he gos 2 gym an talks 2 fristt raner an hes sentts uot horsee an crikkt apsorps all helth. them he sens out shelter an creket trys to absoporb wit all abpsorbeng powers but shell it too hard-` so hes onli other move its growl an he use s it over n over till he cant use ane more. shellter is tried now an gives up balltel so us win

well fredderrich he is perty confosed an tired like criket so he jus gos norts to nhugget birje agen a ndwhen h egets there his bag oppens up an hes enven mor coffused becuze he dident open et\he closses bag an wen he dos a wilde PLOKEYMON APPERES... . . . . ..

...

moo

its MEWE!11! ! hes so exxited he fidse a good beter pokremans btu kinda suks its jus levle 1. criket coms out an he tros balll an ball an balle after balle but moo wont go in bale .so crepket tories to weeken it littsel bits at time but he absorbes an moo dies on spot.

wat he heck krickete you killt my lergentarey putkewymann yo jerk he says to ckropket h and criket looks to fred an says ih his manlyest vice: fred icantstant yor torture an hate nomore imgonna leeve to go bak to wild say are best oddesh man

he kics frad in hes groin an deshed off 2 wild...

but he stil has no arms

WILL CONTENUE


End file.
